How I became a trainer
by yokaispirit
Summary: This is a story about a boy called Clifford and how he becomes a Pokemon trainer in the Hoenn region. I will be using a name generator for characters I create but intend to use route trainers from ruby/ sapphire keeping their teams. May will be included and I will be using her advanced arc anime team (evolved). Please rate, critique and suggest improvements. All gens pokes included


"You still look tired dear, would you like to rest a while?", my elderly grandmother asked me for perhaps the fourth time in a row. She's a kind old soul but she needs to learn that she can't shelter everyone from the big bad world outside. Her purple cardigan was bound around her as though she feared the cold despite the constant heat Hoenn offers its residents, especially those who live around route 111 by mount chimney and her grey hair was held up in a tight bun. "No grandmother, I'm fine thank you" I say with a tight lipped smile. Her concerns, while sweet do grate after a while and having lived here with her for the past four years its fair to say that the grating has well and truly commenced. As I turn to walk out the door I hear a faint sigh escape her and my chest grows a little colder, I know she's scared that every time I walk out this door I might not come back just like grandpa did and it hurts me to know that I put her through that day after day but I can't shelter from the world forever. I want to be like the other kids, travelling the region or even the world in pursuit of fame and glory, to chase legends and gods across the continents. I want to be a trainer.

I walk down towards the desert, past the large fern tree and that strange boy who is forever staring at it mumbling away to himself about random things. He creeps me out a bit but he keeps himself to himself so whatever. As I head further down the route I hear my friend calling instructions and the grunts of his bulked up Makuhita as it complies instantly. Wilton's probably the best trainer I know but then considering I only know three or four that isn't much of a feat. I think back on all the times I've seen Wilton's pokemon in action and all the victories I've seen him gain but my stupor is broken by a girls voice confidently shouting, "Do it now Combusken, double kick!". The rumbling growl of the pokemon and the two sharp smacks that follow tell me the outcome seconds before I hear Wilton's curses. I hurry my pace, jumping down the last ridge to my friend in time to see him congratulate a girl about my age. She's quite short and slim, with an oval shaped face and pale skin. Her hair is tied up with a red bandanna which matches the T-shirt she is wearing. A yellow waist bag is hung loosely on her hips and her tight blue/black bike shorts leave little to the imagination. She jumps up and down, hugging the yellow and orange fowl pokemon tightly in celebration. After a moment or two she breaks the embrace ( the fowl pokemon looks somewhat relieved, perhaps she was choking the poor thing ) and pulls out a small red cube from her bag. The Pokemon's eyes light up at the sight of it, clearly wanting the cube more than anything. She giggles and tosses the cube to him and its gone in an instant. "Thank you Combusken, now return" she says as a red light streams towards the fowl pokemon, enveloping it and then disappearing back within its container. She puts the ball back into her bag and starts to walk towards me. Oh god, what do I do. She's going to challenge me but I'm not a trainer, how can I tell her this and retain any dignity? She gives me a small smile and says " I'm sorry but my pokemon are too tired to battle again, call me son though and we'll fight then!"" She thrusts a piece of paper towards me and before I can say a word she's gone, up the route and off towards route 113.

"What's that you got there Clifford?" Wilton says, snatching the piece of paper from my hand. On it is written a strong of numbers with the word 'May' written next to it. "Ahh of course, her trainer ID to call her on match call. But why did she give this to you? You aren't a trainer." He grins at me, his blonde hair reflecting in the sun. As I look sheepishly up at him, Wilton being a good 2 inches taller than me, I mumble that I didn't quite have time to make that clear before she rushed off. Wilton laughs and claps me on the back, "Ahh well no harm done I suppose, I'm sure you'll live. I'll fight her twice as hard next time, just for you"

"Wilton?", I ask slowly unsure of the changes my request could bring.

"What?"

"I want you to help me catch a pokemon"


End file.
